Emotion Based Dilemma
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: Lisa comes back from her six month leave only to be trapped between two men. How can she make a good choice when both have dangerous situations?
1. Recollection and Obsession

Aoi Dragon: Not much to say other than Wes Craven owns _Red Eye_, and Jackson (Cillian Murphy owns himself), and Lisa (Rachel McAdams owns herself). This is my second draft of the story… the first one being hand written. I had a friend of mine read it, and she couldn't put it down… And she hasn't even seen _Red Eye_. I did vaguely summarize the plot for her though. Hee hee. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 – Recollection and Obsession

Six months after that horrible flight and fight…

February, 2006, New York City, Times Square… Lisa Reisert had always dreamed of being in the middle of all that excitement, the drama and busy people. She now sat in a Starbucks café with her best friend, Cynthia. Lisa sipped her mocha and gazed up past the bright lights at the barely visible night sky. She saw the blinking lights of an airplane from the nearby airport heading for unknown destinations. She shivered, thinking again of the horrible red eye flight that had taken place six months before. She had met and defeated the notorious manager Jackson Rippner. By permission of the court and her boss, Lisa had taken an extended leave of absence from her job at the Lux Atlantic hotel in Miami to try to put all of her stress in to travel.

Just after the flight with Jackson, Lisa tried to go back to her old routine, but she soon became paranoid. She kept thinking that maybe the person in the car behind her was following her to work, or a person in the grocery store was stalking her. No matter how hard she tried not to see him, too many things reminded her of her experience with Jackson. When she saw ballpoint pens, sea breezes, bay breezes, anyone with blue eyes and brown hair, they all reminded her of Jackson. Her mind was always on him. It was hard to keep from thinking about him. He had such and impact on Lisa that, even though he was in the hospital or in police custody, Jackson Rippner still had a huge impact on her; it was starting to drive her mad.

Lisa tried therapy for several months, and her therapist had told her to get away from Miami for a while to relax and get away from the memories of the man that haunted her.

During her six months of vacation, Lisa had spent a two months in United Kingdom – she especially liked Ireland – and the rest of her time off was spent on a road trip around the United States. Lisa had traveled across the southern border, up the west coast, east through the Rocky Mountains, along the Great Lakes, and ending in New York City for the last week.

Before she arrived in New York City, Lisa called Cynthia and gave her permission to take the week off. Lisa wanted to have some company for her last seven days of freedom before she had to go back to Florida. Lisa and Cynthia went to many musicals and toured the sites of historic New York City. It was their last night in the busy city and they had made the most of it by going to the famous British musical _Phantom of the Opera_.

Cynthia had seen the movie version of the musical three times before it came out on DVD, and she commented on how different the Broadway version of the musical was compared to the movie version. "Lisa? Earth to Lisa! Come in Lisa." Cynthia's voice snapped Lisa out of her daze, "Are you alright?"

Lisa put her coffee cup down, "Yeah. I was just… thinking." Lisa smiled, "I guess I still have to finish telling you what happened at my Dad's house." Lisa had not told anyone the whole story with the exception of her father and the police. After becoming good friends with Cynthia over the week and knowing that they both shared in the trauma in the attempted Keefe assassination, Cynthia had gained Lisa's trust.

Lisa leaned back in her metal chair. She remembered everything that had happened at her house after fleeing from the Miami airport. Lisa had told Cynthia everything in bits and pieces, and Lisa could finally conclude her experience, "Jackson stood above me glaring at me from the first landing on the stairs. I almost smiled when I heard police sirens, but I dared not look away from him. _Help is on the way._ I thought. Jackson tugged at the scarf around his neck, 'We'll talk again.' He managed to rasp. I had told him not to move because I held the gun at point blank. I knew I couldn't miss my target. Apparently, Jackson didn't think I'd shoot him, so he tried to bolt towards the door. I pulled the trigger and shot him right in the stomach. The shock made him drop his knife." Lisa shivered as she remembered the look in Jackson's eyes after she shot him, "He kicked the gun out of my hand and tackled me to the floor. He pulled me up by my hair. I thought he was going to kill me. 'Hey!' I heard my Dad's voice yell, and a gun went off. Jackson released my hair as he was thrown backwards." Lisa clenched her hands in to fists, then took a deep breath, "I saw Jackson lying there, defeated, the rage still smoldering in his eyes as he glared at me from the floor… and… flickers of something I couldn't identify… maybe… betrayal? The police came and took Jackson to the hospital and did the formal paperwork."

"What a nightmare." Cynthia murmured.

Lisa took a sip of her coffee, "We had the first session for the trial was to see if charges would be pressed against me. They found no reason to charge me with anything, and I was free to go. I think Keefe had pulled some strings to let me off uncharged. I also got special permission to go to the UK for two months. Keefe and his personnel kept track of where I went in the United Kingdom. I just had to make sure I was back in time for Jackson's trial. I've been waiting for a call for the set trial date as soon as Jackson's wounds heal, but I have heard nothing." Lisa sighed, "And now, six months later, here I am in New York City with my best friend drinking coffee." Lisa smiled.

"Don't you worry that Jackson may have escaped custody?" Cynthia asked, "He sounds like a pretty smart guy from what you've told me."

"If he had, he would have found me and killed me by now. And some of his wounds were fairly severe. I doubt he's even out of the hospital yet, but with Jackson… you never know." Lisa shuddered, "He also promised to steal me… and he NEVER breaks his promises."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past two weeks Jackson had been searching all over the surrounding states for any sign of Lisa. He did not want to call the hotel or trap her father in to telling him where she was. That was not his style. Cynthia had also mysteriously taken leave a little over a week ago to go to New York City. It made him suspicious, but he did not follow the lead. Jackson wanted to take Lisa down not Cynthia. He wanted to kill Lisa with his own hands; to watch her squirm as he slowly tortured her to death. He wanted revenge; revenge for letting Lisa make him look like a fool in front of his superiors; revenge on himself for getting to close to his victim; revenge on Lisa for all of the wounds he had received by her hand.

Since his failure, Jackson's jobs had become much more difficult. People were watching him all the time while he was on the job and sometimes when he was not doing a job. Fortunately for Jackson, the people watching him were complete idiots and had a hard time following him. His boss would never forgive him for the loss of a valuable customer to a rival organization. The boss had almost fired Jackson, but he knew that losing Jackson's brains would be an even greater loss to the organization. The company had decided to keep him alive… for now.

In order for Jackson to get back to where he was before the botched mission, he had to plan the most complicated and vicious jobs for the next two and a half years and not fail one. One benefit of these jobs was that Jackson did not even have to leave Miami. He made the perfect plans in Miami and his subservient dogs took care of the mission while he sat in suite 4080 in the Lux Atlantic hotel trying to figure out his one and only obsession: Where is Lisa Reisert?

When he knew no one was watching Jackson drove by Lisa's small house in the suburbs of Miami to see if she had come home. When he had no luck with that, Jackson started to frequently check Lisa's father's mail to see if there were any post cards that could give him a clue as to where she was. He never opened any of the mail, for Lisa's Dad would quickly become suspicious.

The lack of Lisa's presence was starting to drive Jackson insane. His madness started when no one coming to see him at the hospital aside from the nurses, doctors and the various people that had helped him to plan his escape. So, Jackson started concentrating on his escape.

He had been trained in many techniques of how to trick doctors in to thinking their patient is in a coma. When Jackson knew he was at full health after his stitches were taken out, he refused to wake up. The doctors thought he had gone in to a coma as an aftershock to the surgery and left him with a heart and brainwave monitors. Jackson was able to wake without raising his heart rate or brainwaves. His associates distracted the nurses and doctors as Jackson escaped from the hospital.

After Jackson got out of the hospital, he went straight to Lisa's house, planning to kill her and avenge his failure only to find that she had disappeared from Miami. This was very unlike her, according to Jackson's studies of her behavior. However, her house looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time, and she had not been to work for a few weeks. Jackson's blood boiled with frustration every time his resources came up empty. He tried to calm himself by going back home to Ireland, but he continued to obsess about Lisa, thinking about her every second he was away.

Jackson waited outside her empty house in silver Mercedes. He only stayed a few hours at a time so he would not arouse suspicion in the neighbors. He leaned back and absently stroked the crescent scar left from the pen puncture wound on his neck and thought of Lisa.

The last thing he remembered seeing before passing out was Lisa, her hazel green eyes full of pity. He resented the emotions that had flickered within his heart and made him fail his last real mission. His attraction to Lisa had been very mental. She was resourceful, clever, and unpredictable, much like he was most of the time. Jackson had not expected Lisa to be like this. His study of her schedule and her behavior had told him that she would be an easy woman to deal with. She had seemed like a normal, lonely woman when he watched her for those eight weeks before the red eye flight. The mystery of her loneliness had intrigued him so much that he had postponed the original mission completion date to try to find out why Lisa was such a loner. By the time he found out the reason, it was too late. Jackson had tried to suppress his emotions, but after discovering Lisa's scar and after she told him about the rape, the only thing Jackson felt like doing was protecting her. In the end, his emotions had led to his complete and utter defeat. He had felt as if Lisa had betrayed him, but he also felt something else. Jackson decided to call this emotion towards Lisa admiration.

Smooth jazz had become Jackson's favorite music since the red eye flight. He remembered telling Lisa about his associate outside her dad's house sharpening a KA-BAR and listening to smooth jazz. Jackson also always kept his KA-BAR handy.

Jackson waited for Lisa to come back to Miami. He thought about why she had been able to unlock his emotions when no one else could. Jackson still could not fully understand his feelings that he had towards Lisa, and he knew he never would until he had seen her.

He continuously worried about her. _Where was she?_ He often thought. _Is she hurt? Does she need my help? Why has she left for so long?_ And many other thoughts that sometimes shocked his logical being. The most unnerving question that had come to his attention several times made him sneer at himself in disgust every time he thought of it, for why would he worry about how she felt about him? He knew that the puzzle would be complete once Lisa reappeared in Miami again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lisa opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. The only light came from two crystalline blue orbs that were coming towards her. She started shaking; death was coming for her; death in the form of Jackson Rippner. Lisa tried to flee, but her feet were rooted to the ground. The darkness parted to show that her worst nightmare was coming true. Jackson Rippner, with an emotionless face, glided towards her with a KA-BAR in hand._**

_**"No…" Lisa whispered, "Jackson, please… I don't want to die."**_

_**Jackson's eyes turned gentle, as Lisa backed away, "Then I will protect you." Jackson sheathed his weapon and reached out to her.**_

**_Lisa tentatively went towards him. Jackson wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his strong chest. Jackson took her chin in his fingers and gazed in to her eyes. Gently, he captured her lips in his in a soft kiss. Lisa's eyes widened. _What?**

"Lisa, wake up." Lisa heard Cynthia's voice. She was shaking Lisa's shoulder, "If we don't leave soon, we'll miss our flight."

"Uhg." Lisa rolled over and out of bed, "Alright." After starting her day, Lisa soon forgot her dream about Jackson.

This was only the second time Cynthia had flown, and she got air sick easily. As they took off, Cynthia leaned over holding her stomach and groaned, "I don't feel so good."

"Suck it up." Lisa grumbled. Cynthia glanced at Lisa and noticed that her knuckles were white and she had a killer grip on the arm rests on both sides of her seat.

"Lisa," Cynthia inquired, "are you alright? What was the 'suck it up' for?

Lisa shivered slightly, "It helps me to not be afraid of flying." She explained.

"Wasn't that something Jackson said to you?" Cynthia asked.

Lisa smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, it was."

"Why do you keep thinking of that bastard?" Cynthia looked worried.

Lisa shrugged, "He made me a stronger person. Now I know I can fight back. I guess I could thank him for that."_ That's all I understand right now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited: March 27, 2006. R&R reminder… It's the little button on your left… no… your OTHER left… you know, the hand that makes the L? … Wait… they both make L's… Ummm… The hand that makes the L when the palm is facing away from you is your left hand… yeah. Just… R&R PLEASE!


	2. Presents and Suspicions

Aoi Dragon: Ch. 2! When I first started this story, I was thinking that Jackson would slowly drive Lisa insane by giving her gifts, but not appearing. Kind of like when Angelus gave Buffy all of those gifts in those few Buffy episodes when he was evil… Anyways, I decided against it. And it turned out much better.

Ch. 2 – Presents and Suspicions

Jackson lay sprawled out in the master bedroom in the remodeled suite 4080. He smirked, _Ah, the memories. If only I had not failed._ He closed his eyes, "Lisa…" He murmured, with a slight, throaty growl.

His lap top made a strange noise, breaking Jackson's thoughts. He had hacked in to the security system so he could watch everything going on in the hotel through the security cameras. His computer was to alert him if Lisa showed up any where in the hotel.

Jackson spotted her image in the employee lounge and he smiled. _She's back_._ Now I can fulfill my last promise… but I can't let her see me yet. Not until everything is ready. I have to get out of this hotel before she sees me on the security cameras._

Quietly, he slipped down to the lobby, passing the employee lounge. Jackson caught a glimpse of Lisa's auburn hair. He paused, his emotions trying to best his logic, but he was able to continue with out being spotted. He knew that he could not jeopardize his position while he had the upper hand.

"Hey, Derek," Jackson heard Lisa's voice. She was talking to a young man with dark brown hair who was slightly taller than Jackson expected him to be because his voice was a high tenor pitch, "Do you know who put this sea breeze in the fridge and addressed it to me?"

Jackson smirked. He had only put that sea breeze in there yesterday, _She found my gift_. He paused before the sliding doors to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry Lis'." Derek replied. Jackson stiffened as jealousy washed over him. He and her family were the only ones he would allow to call Lisa by her pet name. Derek continued, "I know I didn't put it in there. Maybe you have a secret admirer in the hotel." Jackson could almost see the young man winking at her. He wanted to rip his throat out, but that would be very messy, and would be an immediate trip to jail.

"Or a stalker…" Jackson heard Lisa mumble.

_Now that was a more accurate conclusion._ Jackson thought, although he would call himself a watcher more than a stalker. He had already stalked her and knew almost everything about Lisa.

Jackson slid out the doors and around the corner before anyone noticed him. _I'm glad she's back_. It was then that he realized that his heart rate was much higher than it should have been for just standing in the lobby listening to Lisa's voice for the first time in six months. _Is this what she does to me?_ Jackson asked himself as he unlocked and opened the door to his Mercedes. _She makes everything defy all logic._ He sighed and shook his head, trying to calm his mind and his heart as he started the engine. _I should leave the coffee at her house now that I know she's home._ He smirked wickedly and drove to Lisa's house.

Jackson stopped by Starbucks to buy the lattes to set on Lisa's kitchen table. He had said he'd buy her a latte after the red eye flight, but he never got the chance. _That fucking pen ruined my plan._ Jackson clenched his teeth and rubbed at the scar on his neck. _It was my fault for letting my emotions get the best of me. She was so pitiful when she explained how she got her scar…I wanted to hold her and say that everything was going to be alright._ Jackson hit himself on the head for all of these emotional thoughts. _What the fuck am I saying? She means nothing to me. All I want is to toy with her and kill her with my own hands; to watch her slowly suffocate under my power._ He ground his teeth. _But if I ever find that man that gave her that scar I'll fucking kill him… very… slowly…_

All Lisa wanted to do when she got home at 2 AM was sleep. She was surprised that she had enjoyed the sea breeze from who ever had given it to her. It had been a nice way to keep her mind on things that mattered, like work. The affects of the alcohol had been wearing off for the past hour and a half.

Lisa unlocked the front door, not caring that there was a mysterious silver Mercedes parked not far down the street. She just assumed that one of her neighbors had a rich person over. Lisa tossed her keys on the end table by the door and placed her long coat in the closet. She entered the kitchen to see if she had any messages on her home phone, but she never got that far. Lisa froze in the doorway upon seeing the two lattes on her table. Jackson's voice echoed in her mind. _We'll go by Starbucks, grab a couple of lattes… kill 10… 15 minutes…_

Lisa tried to shake off the uneasy feeling. _Jackson is in custody. I am sure of it._ She shivered at the thought of Jackson not being in jail. _He could be watching me right now._ In a panic, Lisa sprinted towards the windows facing the street and closed the shades. She leaned against the wall, calming her breathing, "It couldn't be Jackson." She murmured to herself, "It could be anyone… Someone worse even…" Lisa quivered at the thought, "I wish I knew that he was in custody." She murmured.

She went back to the kitchen and put the lattes in the fridge; she would drink them in the morning when she needed the caffeine. Lisa also did her normal rounds of the house to make sure all of her weapons were in place and to reassure herself that no one was in her house.

Lisa finally relaxed in to her bed forty-five minutes after she had arrived home, but she did not fall asleep right away. Her mind was very active. She thought of the red eye flight. _What if Jackson had not been a manager on a mission?_ She wondered. _What if he had been some… lawyer?_ Lisa knew what she would have done if that had been the case. _ I would have asked him out… Given him my number…_ As her thoughts calmed, Lisa slowly fell asleep.

Jackson watched the events unfold by the changes in the shadows and lights in the house. Lisa had obviously found the lattes because she had searched the house from top to bottom. He snickered as he watched her panicked search of her house. It amused him so much that he decided to send her another gift.

Jackson smirked. _It's time to make my next move. _He took a black box from the back seat. It contained the crimson scarf he had stolen from the annoying blonde woman and a note that said, "We'll talk again." He had washed the scarf because he was a neat freak, but the blood stains were still visible on the thin scarlet silk. Jackson wanted Lisa to know that he was out there somewhere watching her every move. This crimson scarf contained his essence, and he knew that it would have his smell as well, although he couldn't tell, he knew Lisa could. He had also sprayed it with the same cologne he had worn on the red eye flight.

Jackson knew that it took Lisa at least twenty minutes to fall asleep. So he waited an hour just to make sure the coast was clear before slinking up to her house. He stayed in the shadows because if Lisa happened to wake up and glance out her bedroom window he'd be a dead man. He found the extra key easily and started to unlock the door. Lisa's bedroom light suddenly turned on. Jackson froze and pressed himself up against the side of the house.

Her window was slightly open and her curtains waved slightly in the cool night breeze. Jackson could hear her groggy voice, "Stupid phone." She grumbled, and then her voice became overly cheerful, "Hello, this is Lisa Reisert." There was a short pause, "Uhg… What time is it? … Why did you call me so early?" Another pause, "Yes, I knew that they were coming at 7. You were nervous? Why are you so nervous?" There was another short pause before Lisa snapped, "He's just an actor. It's his job to look good for the camera. So don't ogle over him, he's not too old for you." Another pause, "Yes, I know a bit about him. I've seen one of his movies." Lisa sighed, "Alright. If it would make you feel better. I'll be there at 6:30, Karen. Good night." A moment later the lights turned off again, "Fan girls…"

_Shit. How I have to wait another twenty minutes to make sure it's safe to go in._ Jackson groaned softly. He quietly worked at the lock, and once the door was unlocked, Jackson waited. He was going in to Lisa's house while she was sleeping. His heart pumped furiously, and even though it was a fairly warm night, Jackson shivered, but it wasn't from being cold.

Over the past few weeks, Jackson had become more impatient, especially when it came to Lisa. He soon gave up waiting and quietly opened the door. There was a slight protest from the hinges, making Jackson freeze and listen alertly for any movement from the upstairs bedroom. When there was no indication that Lisa had heard him, Jackson continued to the kitchen table and set the box with the scarf in it. He wanted nothing more than to steal her now.

Jackson shook his head. _I have to be logical. I can't push my luck... especially with her._ Jackson slid out the back door and locked it again. He put the key back in the same spot. He looked at her darkened window, "Good night Lis'. Enjoy my little present." He smirked.

As Jackson walked back to his car, he saw a pair of headlights turn on to the road. The black vehicle slowly crawled down the street, stopping at random houses. Jackson recognized the vehicle as one from the company and knew that they were looking for him or Lisa.

The car finally stopped in front of Lisa's house. Jackson watched as a man stepped out and scuttled toward the front door. The man hurried back to the car, "It's her house, sir." Jackson heard the man say to who ever sat in the car.

Jackson touched the KA-BAR at his hip, ready to use it if he needed to. The man went back in to the car, "We'll come back, sir?" The man asked just before closing the door. The black car drove away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 27, 2006. Yes, it's the cliché black vehicle for the bad guys, obviously. Please R&R and give criticism so I can edit this to make it better.


	3. Actors and Intrigue

Aoi Dragon: Enter the guy that makes the love V. And yes, he is based off of Gerard Butler. I combined his two character names, André Marek and Terry Sheridan to make his character name; I may have combined the personalities as well, but with my rewrite from paper to typing is not complete yet, so I don't know... Gerry is frequently seen at Starbucks, so my character loves coffee. My character is also an actor, and the other people on the crew include Wes Craven (who has worked with both Gerry (_Dracula 2000_) and Cillian (_Red Eye_)) and random other peoples. We'll see how it all works out. Also, I got a comment on the gift giving thing. When I started this story, I was going to have Jackson slowly drive Lisa in to a nervous break down (like that Buffy episode with Angelus), but that's not how my rough draft turned out. My original character based off of Gerry appeared (in this chapter) and changed the whole look out on the story. So, enjoy the hotness of both Cillian and Gerry. It's a treat for my loyal reviewers before I go to New York.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 – Actors and Intrigue

When Lisa awoke later that morning, she found the black box on the table as she made her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and yogurt. Lisa decided to wear the scarf to work. _It smells like him._ She thought and shivered. She tried it around her neck and tucked it in to her gold colored blouse. _It's MY trophy. _She smirked at the mirror as she exited her house.

Lisa now knew Jackson had gotten away from the authorities. _Who else would sneak in to my house and leave me with something as tacky as a scarf with his cologne and blood stains on it?_ She snorted. _Only Jackson. He thinks that knowing he's escaped would frighten me. Well, he is DAMN wrong. I beat the shit out of him before, and I'll do it again. And THIS time there will be no escape. I'm not afraid of that bastard anymore._

When Lisa arrived at the hotel at exactly 6:30 AM, she was almost knocked over by a panicking young woman, Karen. "I AM SOO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Karen practically squealed, "If you hadn't come, I would have DIED when he walked in."

_Just great… An overly happy fan girl early in the morning… She's DEFINITELY had too much coffee. _ Lisa thought, but she put on her **Yes, I am awake, and I am HAPPY to be here** smile, "Don't exaggerate, Karen. You would have done fine. I'm just here as morale support." _That's me, people pleaser 24/7._ She remembered saying to Jackson. _And it's true. I still am most of the time. _"Is everything ready for the famous people?"

"Yep!" Karen grinned like the fanatic fan girl she was, "And I am all set for getting his autograph too."

_Oh God. Someone shoot her._ Lisa rolled her eyes. _Fan girls can be so annoying sometimes._

The sliding doors opened, "I'm everything is ready to go because we're early!" An older man said. He was carried some heavy equipment and a few other men were helping to bring in cameras, sound systems and many other devices Lisa could not identify.

Lisa gave him her nicest smile, "Yes. I have the keys to your suites, Mr. Kraven. Unfortunately, suite 4080 is unavailable at this time." She glanced at a co-worker at the front desk, "Someone checked in about two weeks ago, but has not left. So we had to put one of your people in a normal room. I hope that's alright."

"I'll take that room." A voice with a thick accent said.

Lisa could tell that the accent was from somewhere in the UK. _Maybe Scotland? _She thought.

The accented voice belonged to a very strong, scruffy looking man with silver-green eyes and wavy dark brown hair. His eyes glittered when the light caught them just right, but there also seemed to be some mystery about him. He did look vaguely familiar aside from the movie she had seen him in. The actor smiled at her, "My name is Marek. Marek Sheridan."

Lisa noticed that Karen was at the point of fainting when she laid eyes on the actor, "I know. I've heard all about you from Karen." Lisa gave Marek her best smile.

He raised an eyebrow, "So I have a fan?" He looked to the blonde and smiled. Karen blushed and averted her eyes from his. Marek chuckled, "It happens to so many women these days."

"Marek, stop the chit chat. We need your help with some of the heavier things." The director, Mr. Kraven, said.

Marek sighed, "Alright Wes." He turned back to Lisa, "Coffee sometime? I'm going to Starbucks this evening. Save you a seat?"

Lisa blushed. _Jackson had said that about the Tex Mex._ "I… Umm…"

Karen poked her, "Say yes." She whispered, "You know you want to."

Lisa smiled sheepishly, "I guess I could take a few hours off…" _But if Jackson's following me again it might put Marek in danger of getting gutted. Aww… screw that. Marek looks like he could beat the crap out of skinny Jackson. I know I did. _She smirked, but fingered Jackson's stolen scarf, still unsure of her decision, "Sure. Why not? I haven't been on a real date for a while…"

"It's settled, then. I'll see you here in the lobby at around nine this evening?" Marek gave her a dashing smile.

Lisa blushed slightly, "Sure." A few of the men went to the front desk and gathered the keys for each of their rooms. _Why shouldn't I go out with him? Even if Jackson IS following me, Marek seems like a very strong man, compared to Jackson. And I like it that he's scruffy. And his eyes…He's almost like…_ Lisa shook her head before completing the comparison of Marek and Jackson. _They are NOTHING alike. Marek seemed like a kind man. From what Karen has told me, Marek is talkative and NOT threatening or a killer, unlike Jackson._

As the sun rose, Lisa made sure the continental breakfast was set up perfectly for all of her spoiled, rude customers with special needs. There were a few that were nicer, but she never thought much of them.

Cynthia came in at 10 AM, ending Karen's shift. The first thing Cynthia noticed was the scarf Lisa wore, "Hey, Lisa, it looks like you have some stains on your scarf. Are you ok?"

Lisa grimaced, "They're old stains. About six months old."

"Does that belong to who I think stole it?" Cynthia inquired, eying the scarf suspiciously.

Lisa shrugged, "Probably. I found it on my table this morning."

"If that's his, then he HAS escaped." Cynthia looked at Lisa worriedly, "And why are you WEARING it?"

"It matched my outfit." Lisa smirked inwardly. _Among other reasons._

"LISA!" Cynthia cried, "I'm being serious! Why would you wear something of Jackson's? … Even though it doesn't really belong to Jackson, but it has his blood on it!"

Lisa smirked, "It's a token of my triumph over evil."

"You should see a therapist again. This Jackson guy has really put you through way too much. He's still influencing you now." Cynthia pursed her lips.

"Well, maybe I like it." Lisa snapped.

"Or him." Cynthia murmured.

Lisa shuddered inwardly, but she chose to not reply to that remark. _It could be true. These six months… he was all I thought about. Even in Ireland… It was strange… _Lisa blushed. _Why do I think of Jackson like he was some normal guy that I flirted with? He tried to kill me. And now I have a date with Marek. I hope it turns out better than it did with Jackson._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson watched Lisa on his laptop in suite 4080. He had smirked at the remarks about the scarf, but it also made him wonder why she was really wearing it. _True, it is a token of her triumph over me and my logic, but I know her better than that. There has to be another reason she'd wear it… especially since it has blood stains on it. People may wonder…_ Jackson rubbed the stubble on his chin. Since Lisa was just doing her usual routine, Jackson rewound his footage to before he had awakened, back to 6:30 AM. That's when he spotted the last person he thought he'd see again. _Well, well… What have we here?_ He played that part of his footage.

"Save you a seat?" The actor said with that familiar accent.

_It's him alright. Marek Sheridan. That bastard. Trying to take Lisa. She's MINE._ Jackson growled at the screen. He saw that Lisa was flustered by Marek's invite. Jackson wasn't surprised when she accepted. _He always was smooth when it came to women. He knew exactly how to get them to do what he wanted._ Jackson sneered, "Not this time, you bastard. You won't take her from me. I may have to kill you." Jackson then went back to the current footage.

Lisa was helping some people check out. Somehow she always remained busy. She not only responded to mechanic calls, but personal calls from guests. She made and canceled reservations for several people. The one thing that made him smile was that whenever she got nervous, she tipped her head in to the scarf he had given her and her bravery returned soon after. Other than that, there was nothing interesting to watch on the surveillance cameras, even if it was Lisa. Jackson had already watched her for eight weeks before the red eye flight and could easily tell anyone her whole schedule at work.

Marek came from filming in the late afternoon. Jackson watched the interaction with extreme interest, "So, are you up for coffee?" He gave Lisa a charming smile.

Jackson hissed at the screen as Lisa replied, "Umm…" She tipped her nose slightly in to the stolen scarf, "Why not?"

Jackson smirked, "Even when Marek is trying to catch her eye she still thinks of me." Jackson chuckled, "It's time to mess things up for Marek like he did for me."

Jackson went out the nearest door to his suite and easily found his car. He drove around front and watched as Lisa and Marek walked to his car. Jackson glared daggers as Marek, and almost went insane with jealousy when he put an arm around her waist, as if he were some sort of escort.

Luckily, Lisa moved away slightly, saving Marek from a very bloody, thrashing torture when Jackson next saw him alone.

"Not so fast." Lisa growled.

"I'm sorry." Marek apologized, "I just thought… uh… never mind." He politely opened the passenger door for Lisa.

"Fucking prick." Jackson growled from his car. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marek and Lisa drove to the nearest Starbucks. They stood in front of the register, "What'll you have?" Marek asked.

Lisa snorted, for Marek had just echoed Jackson's words from the red eye flight. She shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Then let me guess." Marek grinned with pride, "It's my specialty." Lisa burst out laughing. Marek stared at her confused, "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Lisa caught her breath, "The last guy guessed my drink got stabbed and shot several times."

"And that's… funny?" Marek quirked an eyebrow.

"You had to be there," Lisa smirked, "otherwise you wouldn't understand."

"Does this have to do with that attempted Keefe assassination?" Marek asked.

Lisa shuddered and nodded, "You're up to date on your news."

Marek pursed his lips, "Well, if I ever find that guy that tried to hurt you, I'll –"

Lisa cut him off, "You will not hurt or kill him. He's going to jail and I'm fine with that. No one deserves to die… Not even him. And anyways, I'm not worth it." Lisa glanced down towards her scar.

Both heard a very timid voice in front of them, "Are you going to order something or not?"

"Oh, yes," Marek turned his attention away from Lisa, "I'll have a medium Cappuccino."

"A small mocha latte, please." Lisa said. _In honor of what Jackson would have ordered me if he had not been trying to kill me in the airport._

"Separate or together?" The teenage girl asked.

"I'm buying, Lis'" Marek smiled, "Together." He turned to Lisa, "Go find us a table outside."

Lisa nodded and chose the table nearest the door. She sat and waited for only a few minutes before Marek came out with their coffees, "This was very nice of you." Lisa smiled, "I haven't been out for a long time."

"Well, I'm glad I could get you out of that hotel." Marek smiled, handed her the latte and sat across from her, "So… continuing our conversation from earlier, who was the guy tried to kill Keefe?"

Lisa stared at him strangely, "Why do you want to know?"

"He hurt you." Marek said simply, "I want to take revenge for you."

Lisa shook her head, "No, I think that I took my revenge by beating the shit out of him when he chased me around my house."

"Well, then," Marek twitched, "Tell me who he was… just out of curiosity."

Lisa glanced around the parking lot, then leaned forward and whispered, "Jackson… Jackson Rippner."

"WHAT?" Marek looked extremely surprised, "Ripper?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed, "Ripper? You mean Rippner…"

Marek shook his head, "No, I do mean Ripper. It was a joke in our two person club back in college."

"College? You went to college with Jackson?" Lisa's eyes widened.

"Yes. In Canada." Marek said, "We loved to read horror novels, so I called him Ripper instead of Rippner." Marek chuckled, "I don't think he liked the name very much."

"Well of course he wouldn't like it. His name is Jackson Rippner… It parallels Jack the Ripper. And calling him Ripper is just as bad as Jack." Lisa scowled.

"It was always a joke… Just freshman year." Marek said, "Until I got this…" He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a very long scar on the underside of his arm, "That was the last time I called him Ripper." He rolled down his sleeve again, "We had been on a end of the year freshmen class camping trip. He went completely berserk when I called him Jack Ripper and tore open my arm with his pocket knife." Marek ground his teeth, "He came to see me in the hospital. 'Are you going to charge me?' He had asked. I shook my head, 'It was my fault. I deserved it for being a bastard.'" Marek ran a hand through his hair, "I did deserve it, and I tried to defend Jackson at the trial, but he was expelled. Although I asked for no further charges, it still wasn't enough. Last I heard, he went home and went to college there."

"And home is where?" Lisa inquired.

"Douglas Cork, Ireland." Marek stated.

Lisa almost dropped her latte, "Ireland!"

Marek nodded, "Yes."

"But he had a very smooth American accent when I met him… Except that one time…" Lisa went over everything she had ever heard Jackson say, but there had been no accent in his voice, except once in the ticket line when he said, 'Why's that?' _I was in his hometown…_

"Well, he had spent many years in Canada, so his accent may have disappeared." Marek shrugged.

"What do you know about Jackson?" Lisa asked, "About his past?"

Marek ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know much… His parents are both in a psychiatric ward in Ireland due to a car accident. He was the only one that didn't have any brain damage. He was at the top of his high school class. Jackson wanted to become a lawyer, but after he got expelled, I don't know what happened to him. I guess he took a different path."

"He became a manager…" Lisa mumbled. Then Lisa remembered. **That's what I told them… before I killed them.… You see, Lisa, I never lie… **"But he said he killed his parents…" Lisa said softly.

"Well, from his point of view, maybe he did." Marek shrugged.

"Hmmm…" Lisa nodded, "You're right."

"Well, enough about Ripper." Marek smiled, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell." Lisa sighed, "My parents are divorced. My Dad lives here and my Mom lives in Texas. My brother is… somewhere in the world. I graduated from the University of Miami with a Communications degree and several languages under my belt. I work at the Lux and have lived in Miami my whole life. That's about it. Me in a nutshell." She smiled, "What about you? I'm not much of a fan girl and I haven't seen many of your movies, so I don't really know much about you."

Marek smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I was born in Glasgow, Scotland, but raised in Canada and Paisley Scotland, that's my mum's hometown. I also have an older brother and sister. I didn't see my dad for a long time, but we're in contact now. I started college trying to get a law degree. And Ripper and I became friends. After he was expelled I got in to acting, but I tried to concentrate on my law degree. I did graduate with that degree, but I discovered that I wasn't any good at being a lawyer, so I picked up acting again. I did several stage plays and I'm now doing movies." He ran a hand through his hair, "That's me in a nutshell, I guess."

They continued talking for hours, laughing about stupid things the other did in high school, and many other things. Lisa and Marek were finally interrupted by the director of Marek's film. "We have been searching for you for over and hour, Marek. You were supposed to meet us outside the hotel to do some filming over two hours ago." The director glared at the actor.

"Sorry about that Wes. I was a bit… side tracked." He winked at Lisa, and she blushed, "I should at least bring her back to the hotel. I'll see you there, Wes."

Marek drove Lisa back to the hotel, "Thank you." Lisa said, "For the latte and the conversation."

"I'm surprised that a lovely woman like you is still single." Marek's silver green eyes sparkled.

Lisa blushed, "Thank you. Umm… Good night, Marek. You have to go shoot your movie…"

Marek smiled and kissed her hand as he left, "Good night, Lis'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 28, 2006. There's a little more about Marek here. I hope it makes him more likable. Of course I based him off Gerard Butler, so thanks to and I got a lot of info. I did want to make it Gerry in a nutshell, so I left out a few things. Go to those two websites if you're interested in learning more… I sound like an ad. -- R&R PLEASE!


	4. Confrontation and Emotion

Aoi Dragon: Well, here's Ch. 4. Some verbal confrontations and an establishment of Jackson's past. And also some happy happy Lisa/Jackson fluffiness. Also, Jackson thinks with his natural accent, which is Cillian's natural accent… He'll start speaking in his natural accent as well. I am basing Jackson's real personality off of Cillian, however, Jackson is Jackson and Cillian is Cillian. Thus, neither will be exactly like the other… I don't think Yvonne Murphy would have liked Jackson that much, but who knows. I did my research, and Wes Craven did say that Jackson fell in love with Lisa! YAY! I searched imdb, and I now have PROOF! HA! For all of you that have watched _Gundam Wing… _Doesn't Jackson have many similarities (including looks) to Heero Yuy (with the exception of the weapon specialty)… I mean… Their jobs are similar… Their voices (English dub for Heero) are even similar (especially speech pattern)! Just thought I'd put that tid bit out there. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4. Confrontation and Emotion

Jackson had followed Lisa and Marek on their date. It turned out to be much like how he and Lisa met, for it was also interrupted by the boss. He followed them back to the Lux, where Marek and Lisa parted. _I wonder what Marek and Lisa were talking about?_ Jackson drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. _If I had moved any closer either Lisa or Marek would have seen and recognized me. I couldn't let that happen… Not right now._

Jackson trailed after them and watched both from afar. Marek kissed Lisa's hand and Jackson felt extremely jealous, and angry. "That son-of-a-bitch." Jackson growled. He watched Marek exit.

A camera man walked up to him, "Ready?"

"In a minute. I need to do one thing first." Marek's eyes locked on the Mercedes that Jackson was in as the camera man walked away, "Got you."

_Fuck._ Jackson swore mentally. _He's seen me. This'll be interesting._

Marek walked to the Mercedes and knocked on the window, "Hey, Ripper, want a cigarette?"

Jackson rolled down the window, daggers coming out of his crystalline blue eyes, "How many times have I told you… NEVER call me 'Ripper.' Didn't that scar teach you that lesson?" Jackson growled, using his natural Irish accent for the first time in years, "And I don't smoke anymore. It reduces the charisma for my job with the yellow teeth and bad breath, you know?"

Marek shrugged and lit a cigarette, "Suit yourself." As he blew out the smoke, "Aren't you going to come out Ripper?" Jackson growled, making Marek chuckle, "What? You don't trust your old friend?"

"Friend? Bullshit." Jackson sneered. Nevertheless, he got out of the car. However, Jackson was smart enough to stay on the driver's side, "What do you want?"

Marek blew out some more smoke, "I want you to leave Lisa alone."

Jackson's eyes iced over, "I can't do that."

Marek cocked an eyebrow, "Ripper, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be remotely interested in women."

Jackson ground his teeth, "She mine, Marek."

Marek glared, breathing out smoke as he spoke, "Leave Lisa alone, Ripper. You've hurt her enough. If I see you anywhere near her, I will give you more than a scar." Marek sneered.

Jackson shrugged, unfazed by the threat, "There's not much left for me here except Lisa."

Marek's eyes widened, and he smirked, "I see…" Marek finished his cigarette, "I will claim her, Ripper. She will be mine. There's nothing you can do about it." Marek's eyes glittered, "We've been rivals since college. Remember Vivian?"

"To hell with you. Lisa's mine. She's been mine since I met her." Jackson growled.

"Oh?" Marek smirked, "What makes you think that?"

"Did you see the stained scarf she was wearing all day?" Jackson smirked. Marek gave a curt nod, "I stole that scarf. It has MY bloodstains on it…" Marek's eyes narrowed and Jackson continued, "Even though she thinks of it as a token of triumph, I know it has meaning to her. But, after watching her for eight weeks, even I can not tell you what she is thinking, and I am the best in my field."

"Just leave her alone, Ripper, or you'll end up dead." Marek flicked away his cigarette and walked away calmly.

Jackson rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "I think it's time to finally see Lisa." He smirked and walked towards the Lux Atlantic hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa typed in a few late reservations at the front desk, but her mind was elsewhere. Marek had told her things that made her pity Jackson and wonder why he had chosen to be a manager. The front doors slid open, but she didn't bother to look up. "Check in has passed, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Lisa said like an automatic answering machine.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want any trouble." A male accented voice said. The accent was not as thick as Marek's, but Lisa recognized where it was from.

Lisa smiled slightly, but still didn't look up, for she did not recognize the voice, "Douglas, Cork, Ireland, right? Is that where you're from?" She looked up and froze. Her eyes locked with icy blue pools of water. Lisa shivered and backed up, "Jackson."

Jackson's lips curled in to a smile, "Hello Lis'."

Lisa darted towards the doors only to be grabbed by the wrist, twisted around and slammed in to the nearest wall with Jackson's hand around her jaw. Lisa coughed and scratched at Jackson's hands.

"Don't even think about escaping." Jackson growled.

"Can't breathe…" Lisa gasped.

Jackson loosened his grip, his fingers entangled in the scarf he gave her. He leaned forward, breathing in, "Remember my last promise to you, Lis'?"

"You're going to steal me now?" Lisa's eyes filled with fear.

Jackson smirked, "Not now. You just got back."

Lisa could smell his cologne. It was different from the one he had worn on the plane. It had a calming scent to it, "You did lie to me, Jackson."

"Oh?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Your accent," Lisa said, "Was American at the airport. Now it's from Ireland."

Jackson half smiled, "I was surprised that you even got my hometown correct."

"So what Marek said was true." Lisa murmured, "I saw it." Jackson's eyes narrowed, and Lisa smiled, "Your hometown. It's beautiful."

Jackson snorted, and let go, "Not to me." He ground his teeth. His male-driven, fact-based logic told him to get out of there, but Jackson forced himself to stay.

"It must be painful." Lisa murmured, "Not ever seeing your parents…"

Jackson stiffened at the mention of his past, "How much did Marek tell you?"

"I'm sorry. Is that topic taboo?" Lisa shifted uncomfortably, wondering why he was not trying to kill her, "Marek told me about the accident and your parents… and about the scar on his arm."

Jackson turned his crystalline blue eyes to her, "And Ripper?" Did he tell you about that nick name?" He scowled.

Lisa smiled slightly, "I tried to stay away from that. I assumed that since you don't like being called Jack; I thought you wouldn't like being called Ripper…"

"Damn right." Jackson sneered, "And," He grasped her throat again, "I don't need any pity from you. I am no longer the weakling I was in college… Trying to become a lawyer, like Marek. It was a bunch of bullshit. I was chasing a childhood dream. It makes me sick to think I was so stupid."

"You're choking me." Lisa coughed.

Jackson let go, "Fine." He circled her and growled slightly in frustration. He then turned away from her, "Do you want to know why I chose the life of a manager, Lis'?" He turned his head slightly to see her nod, "After I got kicked out of college in Canada, I was contacted by the company. They were impressed with my brutality when I sliced open Marek's arm. I wanted to be strong, like Marek. I didn't want to succumb to the same things that my old man did. So, I became strong… Physically, mentally… I went to a special college for those in the company…"

"You still have not told me why…" Lisa said softly.

Jackson's jaw tightened, "I've never told anyone why. You'll be the first to know…" Jackson's eyes churned with emotion, "My parents…I did it all for my parents… I became the heartless manager, I forgot about my parents. I was trying to earn enough money to get them the treatment they deserved…" Jackson smiled slightly, "It was my goal to make things right…" He glared at Lisa, "Unfortunately, I lost everything I earned in order to pay off my employer for the Keefe failure." Again Jackson pinned Lisa against the wall.

Lisa's eyes widened, "I… It's my fault…" She shivered.

Jackson shook his head, "No…" He moved closer, and Lisa flinched, so he stopped. Jackson swallowed and licked his lips, "You brought me back to my senses." He said quietly, "After my failure, and my escape, I went to see my parents for a few days. My emotions had returned by then." He stared, "But I've already said too much." Jackson smirked, "I am still a manager, and I always get what I want." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Lisa glared, "What? You want me to beat the shit out of you again?" Jackson's eyes flashed, but his grip stayed loose. Lisa ventured further, "Did it scar?"

Jackson's eyes narrowed at the mention of his wound. He slowly unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and showed Lisa the crescent moon scar. Lisa reached up and stroked the scar with two fingers. Jackson grabbed her wrist, "I'd like to thank you for fucking up my last mission. I have to earn back everything I had before I met you to those scum bag idiots."

Lisa looked away. Her actions on the red eye plane had been desperate, and she would not apologize for them. She could not look at Jackson. His eyes shifted from emotional to emotionless, and she did not know what she would find in those eyes, "If you're not going to steal me… have you come to take your revenge? To kill me?"

"Kill you?" Jackson's voice sounded surprised, "No."

Lisa glared at him, "Then what do you want?"

Jackson's eyes were very confused, but gentle, "To… To protect you… to be near you…" He stroked her cheek.

Lisa closed her eyes and leaned in to him slightly. _Jackson…_ She stumbled forward a few steps, and when she caught her balance, she saw the Jackson had left the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edit March 28, 2006. Well, we got to hear a little about Jackson's past. It's a little establishment of making him a round character and such. R&R PLEASE!


	5. Dates and Karaoke

Aoi Dragon: Well, this chapter is going to be totally from my brain… This is a rough draft… And it includes SINGING! I hope I matched Lisa to a good song… And of course Marek will sing something from _Phantom_. Oh, and I don't own any of the lyrics here. They are owned… by their respective owners. Please R&R. It may help me to get my chapters up faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5 - Date and Karaoke

Lisa and Marek started going out every night for the past week and a half. Lisa was beginning to like Marek very much, and finally understood why his fan girls liked him so much. Marek was charming and talkative.

"I'm so glad you've found someone." Cynthia smiled at Lisa, "I know he'll be able to protect you from that psycho stalker."

"Yeah…" Lisa said absently as her mind traveled to her last encounter with Jackson. _He seemed very different from the Jackson I saw on the red eye flight. Why did he open up like that? I thought he was all about male-driven fact-based logic…What's he planning?_

"Hey, Lisa," Lisa heard Marek's voice.

She looked up with a happy smile, "Hey Marek."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Listen, I have some free time tonight, and I have a surprise for dinner." Marek was grinning ear to ear.

"Alright…" Lisa glanced at the clock on the wall behind the front desk. _4 PM._ "I'll just have to go and change… Is it formal or something?"

"Let's just say that you could easily be in the spotlight. Be here at six on the dot." Marek smirked and stroked her cheek as he and the movie crew left to do more filming.

Lisa blushed and Cynthia giggled, "Just look at you, Lisa. You've completely fallen for that guy."

Lisa's face turned even redder, "I have not!"

"Well, you should go home and get ready. We don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." Cynthia poked her friend, "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Cynthia. You're my hero." Lisa grinned, echoing Cynthia's words from the day after the red eye flight. Lisa hurried out to her car.

"So, I see you have a date, again, Lis'." A voice Lisa easily recognized said from the shadows.

Lisa turned to face Jackson who was leaning against a pillar in the parking lot with a glare, "Yeah? And?"

Jackson shrugged, "I'm just here on the sidelines… Waiting… watching…"

"Waiting and watching for what?" Lisa sneered.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Jackson walked towards her, his eyes unnaturally gentle.

"Why are you here?" Lisa fumbled with her keys, averting her eyes from Jackson's.

She felt him grab her shoulder and her back was suddenly against the car door. Jackson was glaring at her, "What does Marek have that I don't have?" He sneered much like he had in the airplane lavatory. Lisa shivered, not daring to look at Jackson. He grabbed her chin and practically yelled in her face, "TELL ME!"

Lisa was stunned to see the swimming emotions swirling in his crystalline blue eyes. Lisa's lower lip quivered. _Get a grip Lisa. _"Well, for one thing," Lisa said bravely, "Marek has a conscience, and he doesn't kill people for a living. He's the exact opposite of you!" She pushed Jackson away from her and glared at him, her anger flaring up at him, but it suddenly subsided like a puff of smoke when she saw his eyes.

They were full of pain and loss. He didn't look at her, but his voice was soft and had a slight rasp to it, "Go, then." He quickly regained his composure and glared at her with clenched fists, "I hope your happy now because now you have one more weakness."

"Weakness?" Lisa raised her eyebrows, "I'd hardly call Marek a weakness. He's probably stronger than you… And he knows how to fight."

"Stage combat." Jackson sneered, "Real fighting is not a dance."

Lisa was completely fed up with Jackson, so she quickly slid in to her car and drove away in a huff.

_Well that didn't go as planned…_ Jackson ran his hard through his hair. _I am such an idiot._

He decided not to follow her home, but he did go to the bar where Marek took Lisa to that night. Jackson watched from the back, remaining an anonymous shadow, as people sang karaoke extremely badly – although some were fairly good.

The coordinator walked up with a microphone as some fat drunk men clambered back to their seats after a horrible rendition of some unidentifiable song, "Well, thank you for that, gentlemen. We will probably not be seeing any of you on _American Idol_ any time soon." There were a few snickers throughout the bar, "Alright, who's next?"

Marek stood and took Lisa by the hand and led her up to the stage, "I'm not good at singing, Marek." Lisa complained.

Marek smiled, "You won't have to do anything. Just play along."

Jackson's eyes narrowed. _What's he planning? Lisa definitely does not "play along" when she's told to…_

Marek walked up to the coordinator and whispered in his ear. The coordinator gave a short nod, "It won't be easy, but we have the music." Marek grinned at Lisa.

The music started, and Lisa recognized it and glanced at Marek who put the microphone to his lips and stepped up on to the stage. He looked straight at Lisa and captured her in his gaze as he started singing in a suave, melodious voice:

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_

Marek put out his hand, and Lisa took it. He gazed at her gently as he slowly led them across the stage from left to right.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender._

Lisa glanced out in to the audience, but Marek turned her eyes back to him.

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night._

Marek let go of Lisa's hand and walked a few paces away, before turning back to her.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar,_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

Marek's voice was powerful at times, yet soft and sweet at other times. He held out his hand again and Lisa took it, completely engulfed in the emotion of the song.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._

_Hear it; feel it secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

Marek once again let go of Lisa's hand and circled her staring with intense silver-green eyes.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world._

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be._

_Only then can you belong to me._

Marek caressed Lisa's cheeks gently. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her and sang in her ear while swaying back and forth, as if it were a lovers' dance.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

_Touch me; trust me; savor each sensation._

He turned her again to look in to his eyes.

_Let the dream begin._

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night._

Marek slowly led her off stage, whispering in her ear, "Go back to your seat." Slowly, Lisa parted from him as he sang the last few lines:

_You alone can make my song take flight._

_Help me make the music of the night…_

Marek held his last note until Lisa made it back to her seat.

There was polite applause for the performance. The people at the bar had not been expecting to hear music from a musical at a karaoke bar. Marek grinned and motioned for Lisa to come back on stage. He spoke in to the microphone, "I had that song memorized already, so I didn't need the words on the screen." He grinned as Lisa joined him on stage, blushing deeply.

Marek handed the microphone to her, "What?" Lisa looked at him questioningly. Then fear filled her expression, "Oh no. No. Marek, I don't want to sing."

"Come on, Lisa." Marek urged, "I chose the song out especially for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa sighed and took the microphone hesitantly, "Umm… She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath, "Just play the song."

She smiled once the music came on because Lisa knew the song. Cynthia had forced Lisa to watch the _Phantom of the Opera _movie right before they saw it on Broadway. _I wish she was here. She loved the movie, which is why she persuaded me to see it on Broadway._ There was a gentle guitar introduction and Lisa sang softly, gently, reading the lyrics off the screen.

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness,  
Learn to be lonely.  
Learn to find your way in darkness.  
Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely.  
Learn to be your one companion.  
Never dream out in the world  
There are arms to hold you.  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own.  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness.   
Learn to be lonely.  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

Lisa scanned the room, pausing on Marek's eyes, but soon continued. In the back, Lisa spotted two blue orbs in the shadows. _Jackson… this song is for you._ She gazed in to those shiny blue pools and sang gently.

_Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved   
Alone._

Lisa closed her eyes with a sad smile. It described Jackson perfectly. She realized that tears had been brimming in her eyes. She slowly wiped them away. There was thunderous applause from the audience. Lisa had never expected her song to be a hit with people in a bar, but it was. Lisa glanced at where she had seen Jackson, but he was no longer there.

The coordinator came up clapping, "Well, to close off the night, we have a special treat for everyone. A musician in our audience has requested to play a song of his own design in honor of this young lady here."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, "Who?"

The coordinator shrugged, "You can go back to your seat, Ms. Reisert." Lisa did so, and the coordinator turned to the rest of the audience, "Unfortunately, the musician has requested to remain anonymous, thus, he will not be on stage. And here he is." The coordinator left the stage as some guitar strums echoed on the speakers.

A soft suave voice sang words to the audience. The song was calming and almost sad.

_Stretched beside a pond, you look long and lovely, like I remember you._

_I was on my break, you had time to spare, and so we tried to talk._

_Or maybe just sit._

_Mmm… Mmm…_

'_Cause things look beautiful when they're away from you,_

_Things look beautiful when it's so new. And_

_Things look beautiful when they're away from you._

_They seem to stay away from you._

There were a few bars of acoustic guitar before the soft male voice sang again. There was no hesitation in his voice as he sang his own composition.

_The island boat's so slow_

_We heard the Monkees on the radio, the only song you know._

_I have walked on for miles,_

_You stood on heels._

_I turned to wave to you, and then you started to smile,_

_But it was stolen away by some devil inside of you._

'_Cause things look beautiful when they're away from you,_

_Things look beautiful when it's so new. And_

_Things look beautiful when they're away from you._

_They seem to stay away from you._

There was another pause with a few bars of acoustic guitar. Lisa started to speculate at who this mysterious singer was.

_Am I lying to you still?_

_I can't move; I miss you so much…_

_I miss you so much._

_I was tryin' to fix this loss._

_I've given up._

_Just starting to look at it._

_Just stand and look at it._

'_Cause things look beautiful when they're away from you._

_Things look beautiful when it's so new. And_

_Things look beautiful when they're away from you._

_They seem to stay away from you._

Lisa gasped as people applauded for this mysterious musician. _Could it be?… Jackson?_ She shook her head. _Jackson's not the type to try to serenade people… But…_

"Well, that was a nice song." Marek said sounding slightly nervous, "Shall we go?"

Lisa looked up at him, slightly dazed and nodded, "Sure."

Marek pulled her out of the bar, grumbling, "He just HAD to play that song."

"You know who that was?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Marek said, "I heard it during college. But it's not important." He smiled, changing the subject, "You did a great job singing, Lis'."

Lisa blushed, "Thank you. I haven't had much practice since high school."

Marek grinned, "You could be good enough to be on Broadway with that voice."

"Hmmm…." Lisa's mind traveled back to the mysterious singer. _I'm pretty sure that was Jackson. It was a beautiful song. I wonder who he was singing about…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 28, 2006. Well, two songs from the _Phantom of the Opera_ movie, and one song composed by Cillian Murphy for the movie _Disco Pigs_. The song is called "So New." I just thought it fit Jackson's feelings for Lisa. :shrug:


	6. Calls and Frustrations

Aoi Dragon: Well, here's chapter 6. Jackson gets a job directly from his boss, which is strange. A little bit of love V plot of J/L/M. Sorry for the lack of fluff… I'm building up Jackson's jealousy. :devious grin: Don't worry; there will be happy fluffiness... in about two chapters… Heh heh.

Ch. 6 – Calls and Frustrations

Jackson smiled to himself. _I hope she liked my song. It's too bad Marek had to be there with her. I would have liked to have heard her comments._ He lay back on the bed in suite 4080 and closed his eyes. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated. He jumped up to grab it, "Rippner." He growled.

"Ah. Rippner, glad to see you're up and about. I was hoping you could get this job done." A man's voice said on the other line.

"What is it?" Jackson sneered. _Why would the boss give me a direct call?_

"We have gotten word that our rivals will be making a move soon." The boss said, "They have their best manager somewhere in Miami. We want you to find his identity so we can kill him. Also, while you're there, I know you want revenge on that bitch, Lisa Reisert. Take it, and you will get double the money."

"How much?" Jackson asked.

"We will give you $500,000 when you find and kill the rival manager, and if you kill Miss Reisert –"

"NO!" Jackson angrily cut off his boss, "I will take the job for the rival manager, but not for Lisa. If anyone… ANYONE comes near Lisa they will arrive at your doorstep in a box!" Jackson snarled and hung up. He stopped. _What the hell did I just do? Refuse a job from the boss? That's me asking for death._ He rubbed the crescent scar on his neck. _Shit. Now he'll get some crack-pot manager to try to do the job._ He breathed in sharply. _ I have to warn Lisa._ Jackson rushed down to the lobby to tell Lisa that she was in danger. He froze upon seeing Lisa in Marek's arms, kissing him. Jealousy became fiery anger in his veins. _No. That son-of-a-bitch._

"Lisa." Marek murmured, "I hope that made you feel better."

Lisa blushed, "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Marek stroked her cheek.

"You know, that's Lisa's father's responsibility to make SURE she's alright." Jackson walked towards him, his sapphire blue eyes giving a death glare to Marek.

Marek sneered at Jackson and placed himself between Lisa and Jackson, "What do you want here, Ripper?"

Jackson snarled at the hated nick-name, and then smirked, "So, Lisa must have told you about a few of our encounters. Has she told you that I have been watching your every move for the last few weeks?"

Marek growled, "And yet you still haven't taken your revenge." He smirked, "Probably because I'm here."

"No revenge." Jackson shook his head with a slight smile, "That may be YOUR first thought, but not mine." He glanced to Lisa, "I got a phone call a few minutes ago. It was one of my employers asking me to kill Lisa." _As well as other things._ He glanced at Lisa, trying to send a message to her with his eyes that there was more that he was not saying.

Marek took hold of Lisa roughly, "Are you going to steal her now?" He glared at Jackson, "She told me the whole story of the plane flight. I know everything that happened, Ripper."

Jackson waved away the question, "I've been doing shit jobs since Lisa fucked up the Keefe job. If I fail one more job… well, let's just say I won't be around for much longer. However, I didn't take that job, so now I just fucked up my whole life and the company will be after my life as well as hers."

"Why'd you do that?" Marek raised an eyebrow.

Jackson clenched his jaw and threw up his hands, "I have no idea." Again, he glanced at Lisa. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, "Shit…" _It's my boss again… Bastard._ "What?" He snarled.

"Rippner, I know you won't take the Reisert bitch down, but you could at least use her as a spy." The boss suggested.

Jackson let out an exasperated sigh and clenched his teeth, "Lisa Reisert is no longer in the picture when it comes to my jobs. You know what happened the last time. She makes the worst accomplice. She'll fight you all the way through, and you'll most likely end up losing. She puts a lot of value on human life and is willing to sacrifice her own if it means saving someone else."

His boss paused, "You could at least try. Threaten her hotel…"

"NO!" Jackson snarled, "If I have to go through that again, I'll probably be dead. And then your best manager would be out of commission and the other company would easily take over."

The boss chuckled, "I get it… You care about that Reisert bitch, don't you? Well, we can always have your second take this job."

Jackson's eyes narrowed, "If any hit men get near Lisa or her property…"

"Yes yes… You've already told me the consequences." The boss laughed, "But we both know that you are not a killer. You are a manager… although you do have a great potential to be an excellent hit man. This is your last chance, Rippner. If you screw this job up, you will be dead. Kill your rival, and I may consider sparing your life." The boss laughed and the line went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson?" Lisa's voice quivered upon seeing the pure rage in his eyes.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jackson blew up, "THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He kicked over a chair in the lobby, "GOD DAMMIT!"

"Jackson…" Marek put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Jackson whirled, his eyes flashing with anger. Marek backed away a few steps at the sight of Jackson. Jackson breathed deeply a few times, calming and regaining professional composure, "Well," He straightened his suit, "I have bad news." He looked to Lisa, who was quivering, "My suspicions have been confirmed. Not only is Lisa in danger, but they are going to kill me as well, unless I complete a confidential job. Don't even bother asking what it is." Jackson growled.

_Why won't he just take the job and kill me if his life is on the line?_ Lisa asked herself.

Jackson sneered, "My boss is sending his second best manager and his best hit men to kill you, Lisa." He caught Lisa's eyes for a second, and Lisa saw something she had never seen there before. Jackson was afraid.

_Why is he afraid? It's not like the hit men are coming for him… _"What are we going to do?" Lisa asked.

Before Jackson could answer her question, Marek's cell phone rang, "Sorry." He apologized as he answered, "Hello?" Pause. "Oui, je suis à Miami." Pause. Marek's eyes darted to Lisa, then to Jackson. "Oui. J'ai déjà su qu'il n'a pas pris le travail." Another pause, "Je prendrai soin de lui. Il peut prendre quelques jours parce que j'ai quelques choses à faire." He paused again. "Oui. Je sais. C'est une excellente idée. Au revoir. He hung up, "Work." (A/N: Ummm…. I don't know French. I used Babelfish to translate. Here's what it is in English: "Yes, I am in Miami… Yes. I already knew that he did not take the job… I will take care of it. It may take a few days because I have a few things to do… Yes. I know. This is an excellent idea. Goodbye.")

"French?" Lisa raised an eye brow. Jackson snorted.

"A French director. He was calling to ask if I could do a movie. He needed someone from Scotland." Marek smiled.

Lisa glanced at Jackson, who was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, but she could see the suspicion in his eyes. Lisa was suddenly overcome by a big yawn. She glances at her watch. _2 AM. I really should go home._ "I should go home to get some sleep." She grabbed her purse from the employee lounge. Jackson blocked the door. "Jackson, what are you doing?" She growled, glaring at him.

His eyes looked genuinely concerned, "Lis', they know where you live. I don't think you should go home."

"How… do you know this?" Lisa backed away from him.

Jackson ran a hand through his brown hair, "Well, the night you came back from… where ever you were… I happened to be watching your house." He swallowed and he glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Marek was fuming, "Lis'" He turned his attention back to Lisa, "some men stopped by your house… They were very suspicious looking."

Lisa quivered, "There were men… at my house?"

Jackson pursed his lips, "They didn't enter, but you should not go home. You have to stay here."

"You can stay in my suite." Marek pushed Jackson aside, making him growl.

Lisa blushed, "Ummm… No… I shouldn't stay with you, Marek…" She brushed her hidden scar, "It would be too weird…"

"But you'd be safe there." Marek continued, "Even though I'll be out most of the night –"

Jackson cut Marek off, "That's exactly why she shouldn't stay with you. You also don't know anything about my line of work." Jackson clenched his teeth, "If Lisa is alone for even a minute in a room with out high security the hit men will find her and kill her." His eyes turned to Lisa, "You should stay in 4080. It has high enough security for Keefe, so it should be just fine." He smirked, "Plus, I've rigged a security system myself. Stay only if you trust me, of course."

"Lis', don't do it." Marek's eyes pleaded with her, "Remember, this bastard tried to kill you."

Lisa looked from Jackson to Marek, and then back to Jackson, "Do you promise that nothing will happen to me?"

"I will do my best to protect you with my life." Jackson reached out to stroke her cheek only to have his wrist harshly grabbed by Marek. They glared daggers at each other.

"Then, I'll be in suite 4080. I think I'd feel safe there." _Especially if Jackson is there._ Lisa smiled.

Marek's eyes narrowed, and he looked slightly hurt, "You'd feel safer in a room with a killer than in my room?"

"I'd feel better with someone around most of the time than for only a little while." Lisa smiled sympathetically at him.

Marek clenched his jaw. His cell phone vibrated, "Marek." Pause. "Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up, "Listen, I have to go." He glared at Jackson, "If I see that you've hurt her…"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I know. You'll kill me." He smirked, "You'll have to catch me first."

Marek glared at Jackson as he left. Lisa walked forward cautiously, "Jackson?" He turned his eyes to her. Lisa felt heat rise in her face, but she did not look away, "Were you telling the truth about wanting to protect me?"

"Lis', have I ever lied to you?" Jackson asked.

Lisa smiled, "No…" She paused, "Although your little show at the bar was deceiving."

Jackson smiled slightly, "That was the real me… The me that was not on the job." He came closer, "If I hadn't been doing a job, things would have been much different…" He put his hands on her shoulders, "Extremely different." He smiled, "I'll always be here for you, Lis'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 28, 2006. I don't know French, so the French in this chapter is most likely incorrect. Oh well. I wanted to put it in there so I could insert a reference to a _Red Eye_ gag. R&R!


	7. Watching and Waiting

Aoi Dragon: Sorry about the short chapter. But, by the end, Lisa and Jackson have their privacy. And who wants to hear about the drive in between the Lux and Lisa's house? In my opinion, Jackson probably has problems with road rage, so it would just be a lot of swearing and flicking off other drivers or something like that… I mean… it's Miami… big city. Lots of traffic… Would make a very boring story. Anyways, here we are. R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7 – Watching and Waiting

Suite 4080 had been rebuilt in to a very glamorous room, just like it had been before. The balcony was brand new and had the best view of the ocean. The furniture was all white leather and there were crystal sea creatures everywhere.

"Since you are going to be staying here for a while, I'll go to your house and get some of your clothes and other things you may need while you're staying with me." Jackson said. Lisa's eyes narrowed and Jackson smirked, "I know where you keep your spare key. I've known you for a long time and you can be very predictable sometimes."

He started out the door, but Lisa caught him by the wrist. He turned to look at her, "Be careful, Jackson. Who knows who has gotten in there while I've been here." Lisa said softly.

Jackson smiled slightly, "You know me, Lis'. I will be very careful. I promise. And I never break my promises." He activated his security system, "Now no one can get in except me, unless you let them in. But I'd be careful if I were you. Even if it's Marek. I don't trust him." He opened the door, "See you in about an hour." After Jackson closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, "Lisa…" He pocketed his key, running his hand over his KA-BAR.

Jackson drove quickly to Lisa's house, but once he arrived on her street, Jackson slowed down. It was very dark, but his senses were alert. He spotted a black car across from Lisa's house. _I was right._ Jackson's eyes narrowed as he passed by the car. He glanced inside, and saw no one. _They're waiting for her to come home…_ He sneered at the car. _They will never have what's mine._

He circled around the block so the man or men near or in Lisa's house would not see him enter. Jackson slid from shadow to shadow and slowly slunk in the back door of Lisa's house after finding the spare key.

After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he edged to Lisa's room, fingering his KA-BAR. The door to her room was closed, which made Jackson suspicious. _She never closes her door unless she's sleeping there._ Drawing his KA-BAR, Jackson crouched low as he pushed open the door with his free hand.

Jackson's eyes narrowed when he saw a huge mound on Lisa's bed. He lunged at the mound, finding that it was in fact a person. Jackson instantly put his KA-BAR at the person's throat.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" Jackson hissed.

A male voice whimpered, "I… I was ordered here… by… my boss… to… to kill some lady…"

Jackson rolled his eyes. _What a pathetic hit man. He must be new._ "Well, you have two choices, you bastard. One, I slit your throat right here, right now, but I don't think Miss Reisert would appreciate having your filthy blood all over her bed sheets. So, your other option is to go tell your boss to fuck off." The hit man nodded vigorously, "Oh, and one more thing. If I see you back here, I will kill you with out hesitation."

"But… but… I'm just doing my job." The hit man sputtered. Jackson pressed his knife harder against the man's neck, feeling a trickle of blood flow over his hand. The hit man whimpered again, "Ok! Ok! I'll go!"

Jackson smirked and let the pathetic hit man leave the house. Jackson watched through Lisa's bedroom window to make sure that the black car was gone. "Close." He whispered to himself. He washed off his hands and KA-BAR before moving on to his order of business. He opened Lisa's closet and put five different outfits in to a duffel bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa sat in suite 4080 watching TV, even though there was nothing good on to watch. She channel surfed and worried about Jackson. He had been gone for longer than she had expected, and she was starting to worry.

There was a knock at the door, which made Lisa jump. She quickly opened the door, with out looking, "I was wondering…" She trailed off when she saw that it wasn't Jackson, but Marek, "Oh, hi." Lisa blushed.

"Hey, Lis'." Marek smiled, "How are you?"

Lisa smiled, "I'm fine. Come on in." Lisa opened the door so Marek could step in.

"So… this is the room that almost killed Secretary Keefe?" He glanced around, "It looks like you've remodeled it fairly quickly."

"Yeah." Lisa nodded, "It's just as good, if not better, than it was before the explosion." She showed him the view from the balcony.

"It's all Ripper's fault." Marek growled, "He should have to pay for the damages and remodeling costs."

"Don't call him Ripper!" Lisa glared, "You know how touchy he is about his name. And anyways, Jackson's too clever and probably would have gotten off uncharged."

Marek rolled his eyes, "I don't care about him anymore." He took Lisa in to his arms, "I just care about you." He ran his hand through her hair, "You know, I'ld feel better if you were staying in my room."

Lisa smiled, "Thanks for your concern, Marek, but Jackson knows what he's doing. He knows these people better than anyone." Lisa smirked, "And if he causes any trouble I can beat the shit out of him again."

Marek licked his lips, "Well, alright… I trust your judgment… I just don't trust Ripper." He rubbed his scarred arm.

Lisa smiled, "He's never lied to be, so I trust him."

"I'm glad you do." Jackson leaned against the doorframe with the duffel bag over his shoulder, "I have to say that I was right about the hit men, Lis'." Lisa's eyes widened, "I found one waiting for you in your bed room."

"Oh god…" Lisa put a hand to her mouth. Her mind went through all of the horrible possibilities that could have happened if she had gone home. Lisa shivered and quickly glanced at her scar.

Jackson smirked, "He was easy to deal with. I had him send a message to his manager and the other hit men under that manager's control. You're safe, Lis'." He glanced to Marek, "You've over stayed your welcome Marek. Get out."

Marek growled at Jackson, "Fine." He glared as he left suite 4080, "Stay safe, Lisa."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edit March 28, 2006. I added some and corrected a few things. R&R! Enjoy!


	8. Night and Day

Aoi Dragon: This is what I'd call the establishment of relationship between Jackson and Lisa. _Red Eye_ was the initiation and the implication of a possible relationship between the two (although it ended up with Jackson getting shot… Twice… etc etc.) Anyways, in this chapter there is more fluff. Jackson thinks about his relationship with Lisa. Lisa has a very romantic dream (a rewritten part of the red eye flight :grin: Don't we wish that this was how it had been?). And then more fluff. Well, enjoy. R&R.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8 – Night and Day

"Well, Lis', I got some of your things." Jackson said as he dropped the duffel bag on the bed. He noticed that Lisa was keeping her distance, "Is something wrong? I thought you trusted me."

"Well, considering I'm in the same room with a man who has tried to slit my throat, I think I feel more comfortable as far away from you as possible." Lisa said, "I'm starting to think Marek is right about you, and I want you at a safe distance."

Jackson smirked, "I should be the one who's uncomfortable, considering that I'm in the same room with a woman who stabbed me in the neck and thigh and has shot me… I think we're pretty evenly matched when it comes to fighting, Lis'." He moved towards her, and she quickly took a step back. Jackson's eyes narrowed. _I can't let Marek take her from me. She is MINE._

"Give me one GOOD reason to trust you, Jack." Lisa glared.

Jackson's eyes flashed with anger at his shortened name and suddenly Lisa was against the nearest wall being choked by his hand, "Don't EVER call me that." He sneered, "I thought you'd know that by now." Lisa coughed and her blouse slipped off her shoulder, revealing her scar below her collarbone. Jackson stared at it for a second, then suddenly let go. He turned around. _I will not hurt her like he did._ He glanced back at Lisa to see that she had slid to the floor, tugging her blouse back up on her shoulder.

"You see, Jack." Lisa glared up at him, her voice trembling slightly, "I can't trust you to control your temper."

Jackson clenched his jaw. _She's right, you know._ "Get in to something more comfortable. I'll go in to the other room so you can change." He went in to the bed room and closed the door. _I'll give her an hour._ He sighed. _I do have very little control of my temper._ Jackson stroked the crescent scar on his neck. He lay back on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge.

_Stretched beside the pond, you look long and lovely, like I remember you._

Jackson smiled as he sang his song softly. He had followed Lisa for eight weeks and one of her favorite places to relax when she had time was the pond in the park near her house.

_'Cause things look beautiful when they're away from you._

_Things look beautiful when it's so new and_

_Things look beautiful when they're away from you._

_They seem to stay away from you._

Jackson sighed. _Just like Lisa. Marek's got her heart already. I'm no match for that guy. _Jackson clenched his fists. _He's taken everything from me. He took Vivian in college._

"**Jackson, I'm so sorry." The dark haired Vivian sobbed softly, "I can't marry you. I…"**

**Jackson's eyes filled with rage, "What the fuck are you talking about? We were to be married this summer!"**

**Vivian looked down, "I can't, Jackson. I just… I barely know you…" She finally looked in to his eyes, "I've fallen in love with someone else."**

**Jackson's eyes widened, "Who? Why?"**

**Vivian shivered, "I didn't mean to, Jackson. It just… happened. Since you were expelled… Marek and I…"**

"**MAREK!" Jackson yelled, "Marek Sheridan?"**

"**Yes." Vivian whispered, "I love him."**

"**But…" Jackson knew there was nothing he could do. He grit his teeth, "Fine." He started to leave. Jackson looked back at Vivian one last time, "I still love you, Vivian."**

**Vivian looked away, "Good bye, Jackson. Take care."**

_I'll never match Marek. _Jackson sighed.

The door opened slowly. Lisa stood in the doorway in a white tank top and pajama pants, "It was you." She said with a smile.

Jackson sat up, "You could hear me?"

"You have a really nice singing voice." Lisa sat next to him. _What happened to me staying as far away as possible from him? Oh who cares? He's not really that bad. _ "I thought it was you in the karaoke bar." Jackson smiled slightly as Lisa continued, "I like that song too. Who was she?"

Jackson blinked, "What?"

"Who was she, the girl you were singing about?" Lisa asked.

Jackson swallowed, "I…uh…" He pursed his lips and sighed. _Technically it's two women…_ "I can't tell you. She doesn't care for me the way I care for her. Someone else has taken her from me."

Lisa's eyes narrowed, "Do you still care about her?"

Jackson hesitated, "Yes… Yes, I do." He gazed at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before.

"W... why are you looking at me like that?" Lisa blushed.

He leaned towards her so his nose touched hers, "I may have to steal you." He murmured.

Lisa's eyes widened, "I get it." She smirked, "You're jealous of Marek!"

Jackson's face hardened. _She's taking it as a joke._ "I'm just here to protect you from the company." He stood. _I have to get out before I do something stupid._ "Just go to sleep." He ordered as he left. Jackson plopped on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. _Idiot._ He leaned back, sighed and put a hand to his forehead. _She can't know that I care for her. I'm not right for her. She deserves someone normal. Someone like Marek. But… I'll protect her until the last breath in my body._ He wiped his hand over her face. _I told myself this before the red eye flight, and I have to tell myself over and over. It can never be, so stop wishing it._ Jackson got back up and peeked in to the bed room. He had seen Lisa asleep before through binoculars, but this was the first time he had seen her sleeping up close and in person. He quietly entered the room, "Lis'…" He murmured, stroking her hair. Jackson bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Lisa rolled on her back, "Mmmm…" She raised her chin slightly and mumbled incoherently.

Jackson smiled slightly and closed the bedroom door. _She's so beautiful._His smile turned in to a smirk. _And she's mine._ He lay back on the couch again, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his white dress shirt and laying his sport coat over the chair near him. He rubbed his hands over his eyes._ I have papers to read… Oh… who cares… I have to find that guy…_ Jackson's eyes slowly shut as he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lisa found herself back on the red eye flight to Miami. Jackson was sitting next to her reading that annoying Dr. Phil book. His eyes glanced towards her, mocking her with every word he spouted. "I'm not making this up, Lisa. It's all right here." He sneered.**_

_**Before he could say anything else, Lisa interrupted him, "Jackson, what are we doing here?"**_

_**Jackson's eyes narrowed, "You have to make the call to change Keefe's room."**_

**_"I recall already doing that, and then undoing that and then beating the shit out of you in my dad's house." Lisa glared. She instantly grabbed at his collar, tearing open the top button. Her eyes widened. _No scar._ "Oh my god…"_**

**_Jackson leaned towards her, "If you wanted to tear off my shirt, we could just go to the lavatory."_**

_**Lisa smacked him, "You are not the Jackson I started to like."**_

**_Jackson's eyes widened slightly, "When did that happen?"_**

**_"Well, since it's in your future, and I seem to have gone back in time… Wait… I've gone back in time." Her lips curled in to a smirk, "Jackson, can I ask you a question?" Jackson raised an eyebrow, "How do you feel about me right here, right now?" Jackson scowled at her and didn't answer. Lisa licked her lips. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _She leaned towards Jackson and placed a kiss on his cheek. She immediately retreated to the airplane wall._**

_**In a flash, she found her chin in Jackson's rough fingers, "You really want to know?" He asked. Lisa shivered as Jackson captured her lips in a rough, lustful kiss.**_

"**_Mmmm…" Lisa tilted her chin up and responded to Jackson's kiss._ Jackson's… kissing me.**

"Lis'…" She heard Jackson's voice, "Lis'…" She started shaking.

"No… no… good dream…" She mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Lisa…" Jackson growled.

Lisa opened her eyes to see Jackson leaning over her complete with the crescent scar on his neck. _It was a dream._ She blushed slightly, "Ok… I'm up. I'm up." She stretched, "What time is it?"

"6:30 AM." Jackson said simply as he disappeared out the door and then reappeared with a tray, "I ordered you some breakfast."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, "Breakfast in bed? What service." Her hand shot out towards the coffee. She sipped it and smiled, "Just as I like it."

"You expected something less?" Jackson smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Lisa blushed slightly, "Well, you watched me for eight weeks. You probably know me better than I know me."

Jackson snorted, "I highly doubt that. I underestimated you on the red eye flight, and I got the shit beaten out of me. However, after watching you these past few weeks, I've learned a lot about you. Now, you can't surprise me."

"Wanna bet?" Lisa grinned deviously, lowering her coffee.

Jackson leaned towards her, putting his hands on the bed. He was so close that Lisa started to blush. His crystalline blue eyes bore in to her own, searching for her meaning, as a smirk played on his lips, "Try me." Lisa's blush deepened, and she covered it up by taking another sip of her coffee. Jackson straightened, "Hmmm… Just as I thought."

"I'm not as impulsive as you think I am, Jackson." Lisa smiled, "That only happens if someone is trying to kill me, like you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 28, 2006. I added a flashback explaining Vivian and the V between Jackson, Marek and Vivian. It also explains why Jackson doesn't like Marek. Remember, R&R. Otherwise there will be dishonor on you, your cow and your house.


	9. Gift and Malice

Aoi Dragon: I do have a sequel in the rough draft works. It is the third part of the trilogy (I count _Red Eye_ as part of it, even though it wasn't written by me… although I'm thinking of making my fan fiction a trilogy… so I can include my fourth favorite actor of all time. Wow… I'm doing my actors in order (with the exception of Cillian being a constant…) Gerry comes first, then Christian, then Hugh! And Christian has worked with Gerry, Cilly and Hugh. You know… I like Crane's hair style more than Jackson's… And I like Cillian's hair style better than both of them… I'm starting to prefer Cilly with shorter hair (i.e. John, Daarin/Pig)… The longer hair, I think makes him look more feminine; unless it's over his eyes… then it's just sexy. Oh! Did you know that both Rachel McAdams and Cillian Murphy (well, he's obvious) are both Irish (Rachel is of Irish descent) and that Rachel is a little less than 5 months younger than Cillian? On to the chapter! True intentions are revealed. And the action heightens. I think Jackson is more of a jewelry person than a flowers and chocolate person. That and random gifts like he did at the beginning. Anyways, enjoy. R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9 – Gift and Malice

Jackson waited patiently for Lisa to finish getting ready for work. He dug around in his suitcase and found a flat velvet box. _Should I…_ He opened it and gazed at the sparkling diamond pendent. Making his decision, Jackson smiled. _Yes. It's my way of claiming her._ He quickly put the box in his pocket when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Well," Lisa straightened her black skirt and combed her fingers through her hair, "I'm off to work."

"Hey, Lis'…" Jackson stood in front of her.

"What is it, Jackson?" Lisa glanced up at him as she put on her high heels, "I'm going to be late."

Jackson's mouth twitched, "I want to give you something." He produced the velvet box and Lisa's eyes widened, "Please accept this gift as… Well, you know what it's for."

Lisa's mouth opened and closed as she gazed at the diamond pendent. She gawked at it and couldn't say anything for a long time. She looked at Jackson, then at the pendent, then back at Jackson. She hesitantly took the velvet box off his hands, "Jackson… it's… beautiful…" She smiled at him, a genuine smile, "Thank you." Lisa turned to the mirror and put the necklace, "How do I look?" She asked as she turned back to Jackson.

Jackson smirked, "You look beautiful, Lisa, as always." Lisa blushed, "Just remember, Lisa, I'll be watching you, so don't go anywhere outside the hotel unless I'm there to protect you."

Lisa nodded and smiled, "Thank you Jackson… Thank you for everything."

Lisa tapped her foot, waiting for the elevator. _I wonder what Jackson meant when he gave me the pendent… A token of his affection?_ Lisa shook her head._ No…I doubt it._

The elevator dinged and she looked up, "Lisa!" Said Marek's happy voice, "I was wondering when you would be coming down." He grabbed her roughly.

Lisa struggled slightly, "What are you–" She was cut off by a very lustful kiss from Marek. She blushed. Marek pulled away, biting her lip, making it bleed. "What was that?"

Marek smirked, "I'm kidnapping you, Lisa. You are mine." He kissed her again, "Ripper doesn't deserve a jewel like you."

"LET GO!" Lisa yelled, jerking away from Marek. She slapped him, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Marek licked his lips, "Oh, Lisa, you don't love me?" He put his arms around her waist, grinding his pelvis in to hers slightly, "Because I love you." His silver-green eyes gleamed.

"Are you drunk?" Lisa asked, trying to keep her cool.

"No." Marek smirked, "This is the real me." He nibbled her ear, trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"STOP THAT!" Lisa jerked away again. _Trapped. Just like in the lavatory, except this is more of a sexual assault than a psychological and physical._

"You know, Ripper has very good taste in women. He always had." Marek sneered, "First he got Vivian." He snorted with a slight smirk, "It was easy to her away from him. She felt like she had betrayed his trust by letting me kiss her. And now that he's got you, and I'm going to do the same." Marek reached out and stroked her cheek.

Lisa jerked away, "You bastard."

"I've been in the organization since I was a freshman in high school. My mission in college was to find and train the perfect manager. I found an outcast named Jackson Rippner. He had the looks, the intelligence, hell, he even had the strength for a scrawny guy." Marek sneered again, "After he was admitted in to the company, Jackson surpassed me within a year. His tactics, his plans, everything he did never failed. He became the top manager for the company, and I got kicked out. So, I joined the rival company to compete against Ripper." Marek smirked, "My mission here was to gain your trust and then kill you. I've studied everything Ripper has done through his reports and have come up with my own style which is much more brutal." Marek smiled an almost demented smile, "In my frustration after being surpassed I turned criminal. The company protected me for my deeds, but I don't regret any of them."

"So you are going to kill me?" Lisa said, shaking.

"Oh no. There's been a change of plans." Marek stroked her cheek, "I'm going to have some fun with Ripper's bitch. I'll wait until he arrives to try to save you. Then I'll make him watch me torture you and then kill you." He bit her neck again. It was then that he noticed the pendent, "Did Ripper give you this?" Lisa didn't respond, so Marek tore it from her neck and threw it to the floor, "Your chains are now mine. You belong to me." He sneered, "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you and the person you tell."

Lisa shivered as the elevator finally dinged at the library. Cynthia rushed up to her, "Lisa, where have you been? I've been having some problems with some asshole customers."

"I have to go out with Marek right now, I don't know when I'll be back." Lisa said, "Oh, and I need you to go to the room I changed Keefe to during the red eye flight and tell the person in there that his… girlfriend left something in the elevator." Lisa's eyes were begging Cynthia not to ask questions.

Luckily, Cynthia understood and nodded, "Ok. Have fun, Lis'." Lisa walked out calmly with Marek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson sat on the couch with his head in his hands. _Emotions are bad. I failed once. I can't fail again._ He kept telling himself. There was a sudden knock on the door. _Lisa?_ He went to the door and opened it.

"I think you lost something in the elevator." Cynthia stood in front of him, holding Lisa's pendent with a bit of blood on the chain. Cynthia looked up and realized who she was talking to, "Oh my God!" She started to turn away from the door, but Jackson caught her by the shoulder and threw her in the room, shutting the door behind her.

He slammed Cynthia against the wall, "Where is Lisa?" He demanded, anger filling his eyes. Cynthia shuddered under his grip, "Why is the pendent I gave her all bloody?"

Cynthia sputtered, "Lisa… she's not here. She left…" She paused, finally comprehending his second question, "You gave Lisa this beautiful pendent?"

Jackson loosened his grip, "Yes. Now where is she?"

"She… she went out with Marek," Cynthia hesitated, "but she looked scared and told me to come up here."

"Fuck!" Jackson swore, turning from Cynthia to slam a fist against the door frame, "That son-of-a-bitch!"

Cynthia's eyes narrowed, "I thought you were supposed to be the evil, heartless, frightening manager, Jackson Rippner that terrorized Lisa on that red eye flight."

Jackson collected himself and ran a hand through his hair, "I was, until I…." He trailed off.

"Until what?" Cynthia asked.

"Never mind." Jackson glared at her, "Now, tell me where Marek has taken Lisa."

"I don't know… Out somewhere…" Cynthia crumpled under his harsh gaze.

Jackson's cell phone vibrated on the coffee table and he lunged for it, "Rippner."

"Hey, Ripper." Marek's cocky voice said on the other end.

Jackson hissed at the nick name, "Where the hell have you taken Lisa?"

"Oh, don't worry. She's here… with me in an old parking lot behind the abandoned Mexican restaurant. You know the one." Marek then hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 28, 2006. Not many changes here. Just R&R. Next is the last chapter.


	10. Fights and Revelations

Aoi Dragon: Just to let everyone know… The reason I chose to have the bad guy's name be Marek is because there was this cool evil guy on a TV show I liked a few years back named Marik (aka Malik) … Anyways… IT'S SO SAD! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY:cries: Well, I hope you all want a sequel. I have a rough draft all ready to be typed, although it's only half way written in rough draft form and it's about as long as this story pages wise, but the chapters are longer. And anyways, it all depends on the number of reviews I get. :smirk: Thank you to my loyal readers. Here's a sneak summary of what the sequel is about: Lisa's older brother, Bruce (based off of Christian Bale, thus there may be references to _Batman Begins_.) comes home after being overseas for seven years. He is to be married, but Jackson has other ideas. With his complex relationship with Lisa, Jackson has to decide which is more important, his job or the one woman he has ever truly loved. There's your sneak peek. Enjoy this last chapter! And please R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10 – Fights and Revelations

Lisa could never remember exactly what happened that day in the parking lot two years before she met Jackson. She never remembered what the man looked like; just that he was tall and rough and sent disgusted shudders through her body with his movements. She didn't give him the pleasure of screams or groans once he started his work. Lisa had been completely helpless. If she had screamed, he would have slit her throat. When he first took out the knife, she fought him with all her might, but after getting the slash on her collarbone, she was too stunned by the blood pouring out of the wound to even move after he had taken her down. Not a sound came to her lips. She kept thinking. _This is not happening. Not to me._ Then after it was all done, Lisa was broken, but determined. _Never again. Never… ever… again._

Lisa's eyes fluttered open. She sat against a light post in the middle of an abandoned parking lot with her hands tied to the light post with some rope. She glanced around and immediately recognized the place, "Oh god…" She whispered.

"Good morning sunshine." Marek smirked. His voice was gruffer and rattled a lot more than it had before. The whole parking lot was in shadow, except for the area where the light post was. Marek stepped in to the light, clean shaven. His hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed to gleam with lust, "I'm sure you remember the last time we were here." He smirked, "It was the most fun I've ever had committing and getting away with a crime."

Lisa's eyes widened as soon as she recognized the face, "It was you… YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She screamed, struggling against her bindings.

**Lisa walked out to her car. She had just eaten the best Mexican food since visiting Mexico with her parents twelve years ago. She sighed at she walked through the parking lot. _Back to work._**

**As she fumbled with her keys, she heard some one come up behind her, "Don't move, bitch." A raspy voice growled.**

**Lisa froze and her eyes went wide as something poked her in the back. _To hell with that. _ She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over it and muffled the sound that came out. Lisa immediately started struggling.**

**"I said, DON'T MOVE!" The man slashed his knife across her collarbone.**

**Lisa shuddered, looking down to watch the blood ooze out of the deep gash the knife had left, "No…" She whispered. She swung her fist around, "NO!"**

**He caught her hands and forces her to the ground, "Be a good girl and do as I say. You may not be the sorriest bitch I've laid, but you'll definitely be the sorest when I'm through with you."**

**"Please." Lisa started crying, "Take my purse and leave…" _Someone help… Please._**

**The midday sun shadowed his face and Lisa couldn't make out his features other than the face that he had dark slicked back hair, "I'm going to have some fun with you. And when I'm done I'll disappear."**

**Lisa closed her eyes. _This isn't happening… Someone please… Help…_**

Marek was at her throat with an iron hand. He smirked, "Bring back memories, Lis'? It sure does for me." His rough finger scratched against her jaw, "You sure were wonderful."

Lisa spit at him, "If I don't kill you I know Jackson will."

"Oh, so it's back to Ripper now?" Marek smirked as he wiped her saliva from his cheek, "He is going to have to watch, you know. As soon as he gets here he is going to watch me torture you. And there's nothing he can do about it." He straddled her and stroked her face.

"Get off me you bastard!" Lisa screamed.

Marek snickered, "You've gotten feisty since the last time we were here. I think Ripper has rubbed off on you." He positioned himself so she could not move her legs.

Suddenly his hand flew up, catching a KA-BAR. Marek tossed the knife aside and glared at the person who threw it, Jackson, "Fuck." He swore.

"Nice try, Ripper." Marek snickered, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Let her go, you son-of-a-bitch." Jackson hissed, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Is that any way to talk to your friend?" Marek said, amused.

Jackson sneered, "I know that you are no friend of mine."

Marek frowned, "Well, isn't this great. My student finally turns on me just as I'm about to have revenge and kick his sorry ass out of the company." He grinned, "Then I'll be the best manager the world has ever known!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jackson's eyes narrowed.

Marek smirked, "I was part of the company back in college. **I** was the one that got you the job. Then, **you **got me kicked out because I wasn't as good as you. So I joined your rival company and now I have come to take my revenge on you and earn back what I deserve."

"What's this got to do with Lisa?" Jackson's eyes narrowed.

"Jackson!" Lisa called out to him desperately, "It's him, Jackson. He's the same guy that raped me three years ago."

"Shut up you whore!" Marek yelled, slapping her face hard. He grabbed for the KA-BAR, "Do you want another scar to go with the one I already gave you?"

Lisa shuddered and Jackson clenched his shaking hands in to fists, "Let her GO!"

Marek leaned forward, "I'm surprised that you haven't taken advantage of this beautiful piece of flesh." He licked Lisa's jaw line. Lisa looked utterly disgusted.

"I have more respect for Lisa than that." Jackson said simply, "And you should too!" Jackson lunged at Marek, knocking him off of Lisa.

As the two men started a fist fight, Lisa started to work on loosening the rope on her wrists. Luckily it wasn't tied very well. _Never again. It will never happen again._ She tore her hands out of her bonds and scrambled to her feet.

Marek grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall, "You're not going anywhere, bitch."

Jackson took this opportunity to kick Marek in the stomach. He rolled, quickly recovered and kicked Jackson in the side causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Jackson lunged at Marek, grabbing for the KA-BAR near his feet. They struggled for a while, fighting over the knife, but unfortunately, Marek was still stronger than Jackson. Marek threw Jackson back, sending the young man sprawling for a few feet. Marek turned to Lisa, his green eyes gleaming with pure rage and lust, "Now to finish the job." He tackled her, put the KA-BAR to her throat and started to grind his hips in to hers.

"NO!" Lisa screamed. _ NOT AGAIN! NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jackson shook his head and stood upon hearing Lisa's scream. _I have to save her. It's the least I can do._ He grit his teeth. _Even if she never feels the same about me, I'll protect her. She is mine, and mine alone._ Jackson lunged at Marek, grabbing at the KA-BAR. Lisa got to her feet again, "GET OUT OF HERE LISA!" Jackson yelled, "I'LL HANDLE THIS!"

Lisa shook her head, "I won't leave you!"

Marek wrenched the KA-BAR out of Jackson's grasp and tore a one inch groove in his arm, "Pay back, Ripper." Marek sneered.

Jackson shrugged of the wound. _This is nothing._ With a high round kick, Jackson caught Marek in the jaw, sending the evil man sprawling. The KA-BAR clattered to the ground. Jackson immediately lunged for it, rolling so he could attack easily. Jackson pounced of the stunned man and put the KA-BAR to Marek's throat.

"What are you going to do, Ripper?" Marek's eyes glimmered, "Kill me? I don't think you have it in you."

Jackson's eyes had iced over with complete rage. _I won't let him have the easy way out._ "No…" Jackson looked to Lisa. She said nothing, but continued to stare in fear and anger. _Should I kill him? It is my job to kill the rival manger…And he hurt Lisa so deeply that he deserves to die._ Jackson hissed with frustration. _Killing him would be the easy way out, but if I don't, then… wait… there has to be a loop hole… _Jackson smirked. _I'll hand him over to the company on his death bed. I'm sure they'd like to see our rival company's best manager die right before their eyes._

"Don't kill him Jackson, it's what he wants." Lisa said.

"No." Jackson agreed, "It would make things far too easy, even though he deserves it for what he's done to you. What would you have me do?"

Lisa frowned slightly, thinking. When she finally came up with an idea, she shuddered, "Give him a disfiguring scar, like he gave me."

Jackson smirked, "As you wish." He pressed the KA-BAR against Marek's flesh, "Once for the past." Jackson's slash was quick, but deep, "One for Lisa." A second slash of the same type, "And one to say that I have completed my job of finding and handing over my rival manager to my superiors." The last slash was long and slow, and it was the only cut that Marek reacted to by gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.

"Stop…" Lisa grimaced as soon as she saw Marek suffering. She didn't want anyone, no matter who it was, suffering on her account.

Jackson obeyed her plea, "I should kill him. That was the real job description." Jackson stood and wiped his blade on Marek's shirt. Jackson turned to Lisa as he sheathed his weapon, "Let's get out of here." He held out his hand, and Lisa took it. Jackson quickly pulled her in to a hug.

Lisa clutched his shirt, relaxing in his embrace, "Jackson…" She murmured, "Thank you."

"I'm not done with you yet, Ripper." They both heard Marek's voice through his clenched teeth.

Jackson quickly pushed Lisa to the ground and drew his KA-BAR again. He lunged at Marek, quick as lightning, slicing a small groove in to the man's neck. Marek stumbled back and fell to his knees, dropping the gun he had been holding. He clutched at his throat.

"That was foolish." Jackson sneered, "Don't worry. The cut might not kill you. You'll probably be mute, though. We'll see how long it takes the company to get here." He pushed some numbers on his cell phone, a text message. Jackson again wiped his knife off on Marek's shirt and sheathed the weapon.

"Will he come after us again?" Lisa asked.

Jackson gazed at her, "He's useless as both a manager and a hit man to either company. My organization wanted him dead. I sent them a message to come pick him up. If Marek's not dead by the time they get here, I have given them permission to finish him off."

Lisa smirked, "I guess the position of manager requires smarts, good looks and speech charisma?"

Jackson grinned at the compliment, "Pretty much." He took Lisa in his arms again, "Let's go." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "By the way, I still have to steal you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: As I said, there is a sequel. I would like at least 10 reviews on this last chapter before I put up my sequel. This is just so I know how I can make the sequel BETTER than this story. Give me ideas on what you want to see in the sequel according to the outline I gave you. Also, thank you to my faithful reviewers: BregoBeauty, xOxSamantha, pink-flame-kit, Jen Drake, Jalyne, and Mini Nicka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi Dragon: Edited March 28, 2006. I added the rape scene.


End file.
